Umetou's Cafe: Under construction
by Gilon Loto
Summary: Re-written, Pairing: Kagami/OC/GoM


**(A/N):** Most of the story is going to be Umetou Kokoa's POV (Leading OC). Would be switched to 3rd POV when Koko is not around,

**_This chapter would be re-editted and be re-published at the same time as chapter 2. It would be a MAJOR changes but doesn't completely effect the main plot. It's recommended to wait for the new version. This current version would give you 50% of the picture on what would you find in the updated chapter. I apologize for the inconvenience.  
_**

* * *

The sky is extremely dark, blinded every eyes that sees it. Thunder pounced occasionally, reflected its light to every object nearby. The terribly dense rain showed no mercy, it soaked objects on the ground as hard as a waterfall. The strong wind effortlessly sent every light objects flew across the street. I focused my sight to my dad's old magenta car in front of my house. The car struggled to hold its ground as if it's having a sumo contest with the wind. A memory of my big brothers and my father hyped up on a sumo program in the TV flashed out in my mind.

I giggled.

Kami-sama is grieving today. I've never seen an epic rain as big as this one.

I sighed.

I covered my small body with a blanket and closed my eyes. The warmth of the blanket and the comfort of the bed warded off the chaotic atmosphere outside of my window.

Oto-san.. Nao-nii.. Nozo-nii, please come back home soon!

I pulled out a stuffed cat into my blanket fortress and hugged it tightly.

Oka-san, please protect me from above.

I let myself indulged in the moment for a few minutes.

It bores me.

I climbed out from my bed, slowly, placing my tiny feet on the floor. My bed is too big for my 6 years old body.

I jogged to my study desk and rummaged the shelves underneath.

After a while, I found every single item that I'm searching for; Black marker, baseball ball, red strings and a white handkerchief.

I positioned the baseball ball on the center of the handkerchief, warp and tie it with the red string.

I drew a happy face on top of the covered ball.

Done!

I hang the rain doll on my window frame. Maybe it's happy face would cheer Kami-sama up, my dad and my brothers could come home if he's eased right?

The thunder's roar shocked me. I let out small yelp in the process.

The lamps are blinking on and off.

I swiped my sweated forehead.

Thunder…

It's a cruel monster, isn't it?

If someday Kami-sama granted my wish to be Ultraman, the first villain that I'm going to defeat is the thunder.

I would borrow Doraemon's Time Machine and go back to a year ago in order to rescue Oka-san. Yes, the thunder murdered my mom.

I'm afraid that it would target me as well.

I'm not scared as long as there is someone or Hansuke –my stuffed cat- is close to me. I know he or she is going to protect me for sure.

Truthfully, I am afraid of being alone in a room. I felt like some invisible monsters watched my every single move, ready to attack me in the right moment... When I'm alone.

I always believe though, everything is going to be all right just like Oka-san said.

I can't help but doubt it even though I've swallowed those comforting words full circle.

I grabbed Hansuke from my bed and hug it like it's my life.

My body is wet by cold sweat as it shook violently.

Loneliness and thunder blended with each other creating a masterpiece of nightmare.

I forced these horrible thoughts out of my mind.

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG**_

Loud weird noise echoed from the first floor.

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG**_

It's the sound of someone knocking the main door.

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG**_

Is that a costumer?

Impossible, I'm a hundred percent sure that I've flipped the sign as 'Closed' before my dad and my siblings went out.

Is that Atsu-kun?

It could be! The lavender haired boy never fail noticed my distress even from miles away.

Is that Oto-san, Nozo-nii or Nao-nii?

Argh!

Without thinking a little bit further, I rushed to downstairs with Hansuke on my hand. I stumbled on the second stair and rolled down until I hit the ground like tumbleweed.

Ouch!

I ignored my back pain and proceed to unlock the main door. The 'close' sign bounced due to the impact.

"I've been waiting for you!" I exclaimed with glee. My grin is ear-to-ear wide.

Hold on!

I checked the visitor closely.

A tall figure is standing right in front of me. A thunder flash supports me to investigate the figure even further. It's a man wearing a black zip-up jacket, blue jeans, grey beanie, a cough mask and shades.

This guy identity did not ring any bells to me.

Steadily, The man lowered his posture to my level.

I'm petrified.

I screamed my lungs out.

Something hit me very hard on my head.

.

.

.

I blacked out.

* * *

"_This __journey __that does not end __still__  
__It's so hard way__  
__Let's go __together n__ow into __the future__  
__get over__ it  
__Even __to __the __high __distant __future__  
__Let's __chase__ it  
__'We are family'__"_

Theme Song: Familia by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D

Original Story: Kuroko's Basketball by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Fanfiction: Umetou's Café by Gilon Loto

.

.

.

**Menu no.1: Plum Cake and Spicy Chocolate**

* * *

_**BAM!**_

"I-i-i-ITAIIIIIII !"

I rubbed a fresh bump on my head carefully.

Sounds of muffled giggles could be heard in front of me.

A college-aged guy with short ginger hair is bobbed his head and shook his shoulder.

More muffled giggles.

I can't see his face since he directed his back at me. He is wearing a light brown baggy shorts, magenta apron and white T-shirt underneath.

The sunlight pierced through the window, blinded my eyes a little bit.

I rubbed both of my eyes and yawned.

….. By the way, I'm still waiting for an apology for my sore head, you know?

.

.

.

I'm getting irritated.

I forced him to turn his shoulder to faced me with both of my hands.

"OI! That's not fu-"

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

I moved my body backward as I screamed.

My head slammed on the nearby bed frame.

The bump on my head got twice as big and as red as before.

GREAT!

The guy laughing his butt off, olive skinned hands hugged his stomach like a girl having a period pain.

He stopped his activity immediately after he heard cracking noise from my fist.

I intensify my killing aura as intense as possible.

The guy removed his Scream mask from his face, revealed a pair of mauve eyes with a droplet of tears on the corner.

He gave me a thumb up and a wide idiotic grin.

"NAOYA-NIIII!"

I jumped from the bed, intended to crush him flat on the floor.

He got up from the bed in swift moment, running out from my room before it happens.

.

.

Myself? I'm on the floor twitched like a poisoned mouse.

What a terrific way to wake up in the morning… NOT!

"NAO –NII! I'M COMPLETELY AWARE OF YOUR BROKEN LOCKED DOOR! JUST SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT! MAKE SURE YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH YOUR RIGHT EYE OPEN!"

Hysterical laugh is echoing from downstairs, not only one voice, but two of them.

A constant high-five sound is mixed in-between the laughter.

Hmp!

I pushed myself from the floor and dust my pink PJ.

That twin is definitely eligible to be Satan's successors. They will be the first on the line after the other devils.

It's understandable when they told Oto-san and me that they are going to take a psychology course.

So they could mess with people's mind, obviously!

The twins never fail managed to create an expected surprise around the house… Not the pleasant one in fact.

I personally quite enjoy it. They pour some spices on my boring soup of life.

They look like a perfect copy of each other.

Let me give you a tip, the way to recognize them is to spot the beauty mark.

Nao-nii has one on the left cheek while Nozo-nii on the right cheek.

Speaking of time…

I divert my attention to the clock on my end table.

.

**7:58 am**

.

OH MY KAMI-SAMA!

I dashed into the bathroom while managed my time accordingly so I would not be totally in deep poo.

* * *

**Shower: 5 Minutes.**

Hair wash: check!

I squeezed my body shampoo

_Squeeze_

_Squeeze_

_Squeeze_

_Squeeze_

The liquid is being sassy right now.

I desperately shook the bottle.

_Up_

_Down_

_Up_

_Down_

_Up_

It's not coming out!

Ugh!

.

.

A light bulb popped out on my head.

Aha!

I filled out the bottle with water and poured it all over my pale skin.

The soaped liquid surprisingly didn't feel 'soapy' at all.

Is the body shampoo totally finished before I used it?

.

.

.

WHATEVER!

**Shower: 5 Minutes.**Completed

* * *

**Stylizing: 5 Minutes**

Seirin high girl's uniform is already on me. I added unzipped lime colored hoodie as an extra.

My wavy magenta hair is tied in the front two loose ponytails with honey colored ribbons and let some of the hair untied pushed to the back.

I scanned my reflection on the mirror with my coral orbs. Up and down.

Something is not quite right.

I scanned myself again.

…!

My socks have a different height with each other!

Left socks below the knee.

Right socks on the middle of my shinbone

..And those are the only pair that I have!

What to do, what to do, what to do!?

I saw a sellotape on the floor.

Aha!

I took the sellotape, forced my right socks to adjust with my left socks and seal it with the tape.

_Pat_

_Pat_

_Pat_

.

.

.

Phew!

**Stylizing: 5 Minutes **_Completed_

* * *

**Breakfast: 5 Minutes**

_Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom._

_Glub Glub Glub Glub._

_Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom._

Three older males are starring at me like a scientist examined a rare species.

I blushed, putted down my spoon next to my plum cake.

A short magenta haired adult chuckled.

"Nadeshiko-chan~ Look at our baby Koko-chanl! She's growing up! She's a high school student now~ Time is running so fast~ don't you agree, my dear?" Koujiro oto-san rubbed his olive skinned cheek on my mother's photo.

He wore a white polo shirt, magenta apron and long grey pants.

"You know what Naoya? I've remembered something." Started the younger twin idly.

"What is it, Nozomu?" The older twin eyed his little brother as he slumped his chin on his palm and his elbow on the table.

"Our Little Kokoa kind of reminds me of a celebrity in one of the Cable TV program."

"Who? And what program?

My ears perked.

A sense of pride swirled within me.

That's unusual of you, Nozo-nii! But I appreciate your compleme-

"Gorilla in Discovery Channel's Documentary."

A maniacal laugh boomed right after it.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

My left eye twitched.

I grab my cup of spicy hot chocolate and Pou-

"Please finished your chocolate and eat your cake slowly like a well-mannered young lady, Umetou Kokoa, My Dear~." Suddenly, a rush of sweets creeping on my skin like a fountain.  
"U-u-uh.. Most certainly, Oto-sama."

I hang my head in defeat.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

" And two young men over there~."

The twins held up their laughter and gulped as they positioned themselves on their seat properly.

"Please stop Laughing like a certain pink creature in the ranch~ Finish your food because the café is about to open~."

"Ha-ha-hai.. Oto-sama!"

Ha Ha Ha to you buddies Ha Ha Ha!

"Those are our cute little babies, Nadeshiko-chan~. Obedient and good mannered~" Oto-san chuckled.

The heavy aura around Oto-san is rather terrifying. He is trying to keep his image cute and friendly but fail to do so.

Not to mention that he is an ex-yakuza leader.

Scary…

.

.

.

Oto-san leaned tilted his head to the right and smile 'cutely'.

**Breakfast: 5 Minutes **_Failed, __exceeded 2 minutes._

* * *

**15 Before school starts**

My Lilac backpack and Hansuke are inside my bicycle's front basket.

I patted my sellotiped socks to ensure its tightness and idly combed my hair with my fingers.

I splashed my chocolate plum collage on my skin, just in case today's bath is not successful enough.

"Koko-chan!"

Nozomu approached me with a bento box covered in magenta fabric.

"You forgot your bento."

I poked and sniffed the bento.

"Did you and Nao-nii add any bizarre item inside?"

I glared into his bored eyes.

He shook his head.

"Good, thank you Nao-nii."

I felt a big hand ruffling my hair.

The ginger head smiled, his eyes stared at me warmly.

.

.

I pinched his cheek and sway my hand back and forth. His head helplessly followed my hand motion.

I can't help but laugh at his silly looking face.

I snatch the bento from his grip and put it in the basket.

"See you later!" I shouted as my magenta bike dashed toward the street.

* * *

"Nozomu! Could you place these tables outside?"

"Hai', Oto-san!"

He carried a white round table from inside of the café, positioned it in front of the large window on the left side of the main door.

Naoya came few seconds later with two chairs in his hand and left them next to the table.

The twins went inside the café.

Koujiro flipped the sign from 'Close' into 'Open'.

Few minutes later, the first costumer came in.

"Welcome to Umetou's cafe! Please give a try on our new menu for today: Plum Cake and Spicy Hot Chocolate."

* * *

"_North to south __swaying __in __one __box__  
__Bathed in the __light __under ground__  
__The Future __you __dreamed of__  
__And __even with __painful __dark __feet__  
__What you __grab __only then resulted __both __pleasure and pain__  
__In __each other __to __swear __when__  
__We are Still __in __each other __support"_

**Next episode of Umetou's Café:**

"_..Because I love to eat..?"_

"_Really? I never see you around the cafe."_

"_Good to see you again!"_

.

.

.

**Menu no.2: Cheese Burger and Vanilla Shake**

_Stay tune!_

* * *

Mini Japanese Glossary:

_-Oka-san = Mother_

_-Onii-san = Brother_

_-Oto-san = Father_

**(A/N): **Hello everyone, this is Gilon and welcome to my very first fanfic. I'm kinda new to this business so please be kind to me. Constructive criticism is welcome, no flame please. As you noticed, my mother tongue is not English so grammar error here and there could be expected. I'm looking for Beta Reader though if any one of you interested. This chapter is purely the main OCs introduction 'the real stuff' is going to happen in the next chapter.

Hate it? Love it? Or neutral?

Please leave a review or PM me. It would immensely support me.

Until then, see you next time around!

Sincrely,

**Gilon Loto.**


End file.
